La vérité a un prix
by Leah-HG
Summary: L'armée de Slade n'a pas laissé que des dommages visibles et physiques. L'impensable a été fait pour le stopper. Il est désormais impossible de revenir en arrière. [Post 2x23]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : la série ARROW, les lieux et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Car si c'était la cas, je serai avec Felicity au Big Bully Burger en train de parler d'Oliver. **

**Merci à DesperateShipper pour son aide.**

* * *

Prologue

Oliver, Diggle et Felicity étaient dans l'avion pour rentrer à Starling City. L'atmosphère dans l'habitacle était lourde, malgré les kilomètres qui les séparaient progressivement de Lian Yu et de la prison où resterait désormais Slade. Malgré cette victoire, un silence inhabituel régnait.

Felicity était à l'avant comme lors de ses deux précédents voyages, non seulement parce que ce siège disposait d'une ceinture de sécurité mais aussi et surtout pour éviter d'être plus malade qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas le mal de l'air qui lui donnait des haut-le-cœur mais bel et bien le fait de ruminer cette conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Oliver sur la plage avant d'embarquer. Elle était d'autant plus déstabilisée qu'elle sentait la présence d'Oliver juste à ses côtés. Elle gardait sa tête tournée vers la droite et regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux tristes.

Diggle, à l'arrière, ne disait plus rien depuis un bon bout de temps. Ses vaines tentatives d'engager la conversation avaient toutes échouées. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas, le silence de Felicity était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus explicite. Autant le mutisme d'Oliver pouvait paraître habituel, autant celui de Felicity ne l'était pas.

Pourtant tout semblait normal lorsqu'il les avait quittés un instant pour qu'ils se parlent juste tous les deux. Il savait que c'était nécessaire puisqu'Oliver lui avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé avec Slade et par quel moyen Felicity avait pu lui injecter le remède. Cependant, tout comme Felicity, il n'avait pas était mis au courant ce plan. C'était à croire que lui seul en connaissait le déroulement. Les fois précédentes, lorsque Felicity avait été mise en danger au cours d'une mission, Oliver et lui s'étaient assurés de sa sécurité mais pour celle-ci, Oliver ne l'avait pas mis dans la confidence, ce que John trouvait extrêmement irresponsable. Mais même s'il trouvait tout cela étrange, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il avait bien compris que la situation était plus complexe que les apparences le laissaient entendre et il n'avait pas à intervenir dans cette histoire.

Oliver essayait de se concentrer sur les commandes de l'avion et de se sortir de la tête la jolie blonde assise non loin de lui, à sa droite. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il savait qu'il l'avait blessée et que cette fois-ci était peut être la fois de trop. Il avait essayé d'établir un contact visuel avec elle mais elle s'obstinait à regarder dans la direction opposée. Même ses grands soupirs agacés ne parvinrent pas à retenir l'attention de la jeune femme. Elle lui en voulait, il en était certain, mais n'était-ce pas le prix à payer pour assurer sa sécurité ? La vérité valait-elle mieux que de la savoir saine et sauve ? Il préférait garder le silence. Il ne souhaitait pas aggraver la situation, il voulait simplement que tout redevienne comme avant.

Mais étaient-ils capables d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé ?

* * *

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes**

**Voilà le début de ma nouvelle fanfiction, cette fois-ci dans l'univers d'Arrow. J'espère que ce prologue vous donnera envie de découvrir la suite. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ou un MP pour me donner vos impressions, remarques, critiques, envies, j'y répondrai avec grand plaisir.**

**Merci et passez une bonne journée, à lundi prochain pour la suite. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Avant de vous laissez lire, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard dans la publication. J'avais dit lundi mais j'ai eu un problème informatique. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.**

**Je ne vous fais pas perdre plus de temps et vous laisse avec le premier chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que le trio était de retour à Starling City. Roy les avait rejoints pour aider à la reconstruction du repaire. Tout comme l'ensemble des habitants, qui s'activaient et se rassemblaient pour réparer les dégâts causés par l'armée de Slade aux quatre coins de la ville.

Oliver avait réussi à conserver le Verdant mais sa sœur était partie, et personne n'avait eu de nouvelle d'elle depuis le jour où Roy avait découvert la lettre qu'elle lui avait laissé. Le bar restait donc fermé puisqu'il n'y avait plus de gérant, et Oliver refusait d'en chercher un autre. Il ne voulait tout bonnement pas le faire. Il ne vivait plus au manoir de sa famille, celui-ci étant désormais vide plus personne n'y habitait, c'était comme si toute vie avait disparue de cette maison. Cela lui rappelait trop de souvenir : son père, sa mère, sa sœur, Tommy. Il n'avait plus envie d'y vivre, il restait au repaire et prenait comme prétexte de devoir continuer à travailler ou d'élaborer un plan pour reprendre le contrôle de Queen Cosolidated mais là encore il n'en était rien. A quoi bon être de nouveau le PDG de cette boite ? Son nom représentait-il encore quelque chose pour cette ville, ou pour lui-même ?

Le problème était que malgré toute la bonne volonté et les efforts mis dans la réhabilitation du repaire, tout ceci ne restait que des apparences. Roy faisait semblant de s'investir pour oublier Thea. Diggle faisait comme si tout allait bien pour ne pas penser au fait de devenir père. Et Oliver tenait de comblait le vide qui hantait désormais sa vie.

Felicity quant à elle pensait de plus en plus à quitter le repaire et donc l'équipe. Depuis ce jour sur la plage, elle n'était plus la même. Elle ne s'investissait plus, elle répondait le strict minimum aux questions qu'on lui posait et c'était à peu près les seules conversations qu'elle avait.

Elle se maudissait sans cesse d'avoir été aussi idiote et d'avoir cru les mots d'Oliver, d'avoir laissé naître l'espoir pour le voir éclater en morceau. « On a tous les deux joué le jeu » c'étaient les mots d'Oliver qu'elle se repassait sans cesse dans sa tête, alors qu'elle venait de lui avouer ses sentiments à sa façon, c'était la pire chose qu'il pouvait lui répondre.

_On dit souvent que l'espoir est une émotion d'une force extrême car cela peut pousser une personne au-delà de ses limites, mais est-ce que quiconque pense à l'effet inverse ? Aux ravages que peuvent avoir la perte de tout espoir_ ?

Mais en même temps, une partie d'elle s'en voulait de penser de la sorte. Elle voyait bien à quel point Oliver allait mal, et de plus en plus chaque jour. Cependant elle se disait qu'elle n'irait pas le voir, ni lui parler, elle devait s'en convaincre. Cette fois-ci, il n'en était pas question ! Elle irait peut-être parler à Diggle pour qu'il en fasse de même avec Oliver, mais c'était tout !

Un soir, Felicity profita de l'absence temporaire d'Oliver et Roy pour parler à Diggle.

— Oliver ne va pas bien. Tu devrais aller lui parler.

Il la regarda d'un air impassible, comme à son habitude, comme Oliver le faisait. C'était souvent difficile pour Felicity de parvenir à sonder leurs visages. Pourtant Diggle était ravi que Felicity reprenne enfin la parole, il était temps de la pousser à la confession.

— Si tu t'inquiètes pour lui, c'est toi qui devrais y aller, répondit-il du tac-au-tac.

Felicity fut surprise, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de John de réagir ainsi. De plus, elle était vexée, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle espérait tirer de leur entretien. Elle était allée lui parler pour rendre les choses plus faciles, pour ne pas à avoir à se retrouver entre quatre yeux avec Oliver.

— Il serait temps que vous mettiez les choses à plat tous les deux, reprit-il.

— Déjà fait. Sur la plage, répliqua Felicity pour en dire un minimum et ne pas s'épancher sur le sujet qu'elle ne voulait justement pas aborder, tout en détournant ses yeux du regard accusateur de John.

— C'est vrai que ça semble suffisant, soupira Diggle, apparemment lasse de l'attitude enfantine de ses deux partenaires. L'ambiance est totalement au beau fixe depuis ce jour, rajouta-t-il d'un ton ironique.

Felicity leva les yeux au ciel.

— Bon, tu iras lui parler ? demanda Felicity un tantinet énervée et pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle de leur discussion.

— Si tu ne t'obstinais pas à garder les yeux fixés sur tes écrans en présence d'Oliver tu aurais remarqué que je suis déjà allé lui parler.

Elle fut encore plus agacée par cette réponse. Il lui avait menti dans le seul but d'essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez et en plus il lui faisait des reproches.

— Mais il ne m'écoute pas. Toi, il t'écoutera, reprit Diggle alors que Felicity tournait les talons.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je ne suis qu'une simple assistante. Mais attention, une assistance qui peut servir comme appât ou comme leurre à l'occasion.

Diggle soupira de plus belle.

— Tu n'en as pas marre de ça ? demanda-t-il a propos de son ton d'adolescente rebelle.

— Si, tu as totalement raison, John. J'en ai assez, assez de tout ça ! Je vais quitter l'équipe, ça fait déjà un moment que j'y pense. Tiens, je vais aller l'annoncer à Oliver. Tu vas être content, on va discuter tous les deux, conclu Felicity sur un ton de défi.

— Felicity, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, se radoucit-il en l'attrapant par le bras avant qu'elle ne parte.

— Mais ça arrangerait tout le monde, pas vrai ? L'ambiance qui est si mauvaise comme tu dis, ne le serait plus, déclara Felicity à bout de nerf.

— Pourquoi réagis-tu de la sorte ? Je veux dire, je sais ce que tu ressens pour Oliver mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il te…

— Brise le cœur ? conclut Felicity.

Diggle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, il comprit à cet instant à quel point son amie souffrait. Il avait toujours su que Felicity avait un faible pour Oliver, qui ne l'aurait pas vu ? Oliver peut-être ? Mais il ne pensait pas que l'attachement de la jeune femme pour lui était si fort. Il était vraiment désolé pour elle.

— Cette fois-ci, c'était différent, souffla la jeune femme.

— Comment ça ? demanda Diggle gentiment de peur qu'elle ne cesse de se confier à lui. Je pense que le voir avec Sara n'était pas une chose facile pour toi non plus.

— Peut-être, mais avec elle et avec les autres, je n'avais qu'à accepter que ça ne me concernait pas. Comment pouvais-je imaginer être mieux pour Oliver que Laurel, son amour de lycée. Ou Sara avec qui il a trompé la première et qui s'est recyclée en tueuse à temps plein, ou une femme d'affaire impitoyable comme Isabel. Soit dit en passant, celle-là était un très mauvais choix, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait essayé de tous nous tuer par la suite.

Diggle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Felicity restait toujours la même. Son humour lui avait manqué ces derniers jours.

— Tu sais ce que Slade a dit à Oliver lorsqu'il me retenait captive ?

Diggle fit non d'un signe de tête.

— Il lui a dit qu'il pensait qu'Oliver avait un faible pour les femmes fortes. Et c'est le cas, je ne sais pas me battre comme Sara et je n'ai pas la force de Laurel en toute circonstance.

— Je pense que tu te trompes, sur ce point.

— Oui bon, c'est vrai, peut-être pas en toute circonstance. Laurel a eu sa phase alcoolique-droguée au bord du gouffre, reprit Felicity se lançant dans une explication dont elle seule avait le secret.

— Je ne parle pas de Laurel.

— Oh ! Quoi donc alors ? interrogea la jeune femme gênée d'avoir trop parlé.

— Tu penses vraiment qu'une femme faible pourrait faire partie de la Team Arrow ?

Cette expression fit sourire Felicity. C'était elle qui avait dit qu'elle utilisait ce terme pour leur équipe lorsque Roy les avait rejoints.

— Je ne suis pas celle qui se bat, je ne suis pas sur le terrain et en plus je vous ai mis dans des situations inconfortables à plusieurs reprises.

— Mais tu nous as surtout souvent sauvé la vie, et Oliver le sait.

— N'importe qui pourrait faire mon travail… Non pas que ce soit simple… Et que je ne dispose d'aucune compétence… Je veux dire que je suis facilement remplaçable. C'est vrai, les bancs de l'Université regorgent de petits génies comme moi, sourit Felicity.

— Mais Oliver ne confie pas son secret à n'importe qui.

La jeune blonde ne trouva rien à ajouter. C'est vrai que son patron mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas divulguer son identité. Elle en avait d'ailleurs déjà fait les frais.

— Tu es irremplaçable Felicity, conclu Diggle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que John lui disait cette phrase mais comme la première fois cela lui réchauffa le cœur.

— Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui était différent cette fois-ci, repris Diggle.

Après un instant de silence, il posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui prouver son attachement et lui signifier qu'elle pouvait se confier en toute sérénité. Après un soupir, elle commença son explication.

— Tu connais déjà l'histoire du piège dans lequel est tombé Slade et comment il s'est retrouvé sans ses capacités physiques hors normes. Sauf qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir été piégé par les mots d'Oliver et idiote que je suis, je l'ai fait comprendre à Oliver sur la plage. Je pensais qu'il allait s'expliquer et que j'allais enfin comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé au manoir. Mais non ! Il a fallu qu'il fasse son sourire impassible, celui qu'il arbore lorsqu'il ne veut pas donner de plus amples explications. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai honte d'avoir sous-entendu que je l'aimais devant lui, pour n'avoir qu'un silence gêné en retour.

— Comme d'apprendre que l'on va devenir père, de la bouche d'Amanda Waller et non de la future mère ?

— On est plutôt pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua Felicity.

— Mais tant qu'on peut compter l'un sur l'autre, ça ira, souffla Diggle en prenant Felicity dans ses bras.

— Un chocolat chaud, ça te dit ? demanda la jolie blonde encore dans les bras réconfortants de son ami.

— Seulement s'il y a des chamallows, exigea John en lui souriant.

Autour de leurs tasses fumantes, ils continuèrent leur conversation. Cela faisait du bien à la jeune femme de pouvoir à nouveau parler librement. John lui, était heureux de retrouver son amie. Il pensait peut-être naïvement que cette conversation lui avait fait changé d'avis et que comme à son habitude, la jeune femme trouverait la force d'aller de l'avant tout en restant au sein de l'équipe.

Mais pour Felicity rien n'était encore clair dans sa tête. Certes elle avait retrouvé sa complicité avec Diggle, mais elle n'avait toujours pas résolu l'autre problème de taille : Oliver Queen.

— Je voulais te faire la surprise mais j'ai peur que tu te volatilise dans la nature d'ici demain matin, alors je vais te le dire tout de suite, annonça Diggle avant que Felicity ne monte dans sa MINI Cooper. J'ai réussi à négocier avec Amanda l'un de ses ordinateurs pas encore commercialisés dont tu es tombée amoureuse au QG d'A.R.G.U.S..

Un large sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la blonde.

— John Diggle, vous savez comment parler aux femmes.

* * *

**Voilà un premier chapitre qui me tenait à cœur. J'aime beaucoup l'amitié entre Felicity et Diggle et je regrette qu'elle ne soit pas plus présente dans la série. Les moments où ils sont tous les deux sont souvent des perles, notamment la scène où ils sautent de l'avion, ou encore lorsque Dig vient lui sauver la peau dans l'immeuble des Merlyn.**

**Je vous remercie en tout cas pour votre lecture, et surtout pour les réactions après la publication du prologue que ça soit en reviews, avec des mises en alerte ou en favori c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir les petits mails de notification.**

**Je vous dis à lundi ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fin du chapitre précédent :**_

— Je voulais te faire la surprise mais j'ai peur que tu te volatilise dans la nature d'ici demain matin, alors je vais te le dire tout de suite, annonça Diggle avant que Felicity ne monte dans sa MINI Cooper. J'ai réussi à négocier avec Amanda l'un de ses ordinateurs pas encore commercialisés dont tu es tombée amoureuse au QG d'A.R.G.U.S..

Un large sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la blonde.

— John Diggle, vous savez comment parler aux femmes.

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

Le repaire était désormais comme neuf. Diggle avait offert le nouvel ordinateur à Felicity, ce qui la motivait et lui redonnait l'envie de travailler avec eux. Pourtant l'ambiance ne s'était pas améliorée pour autant. Oliver et Felicity ne s'adressaient pas vraiment la parole, Diggle faisait de son mieux pour temporiser la situation alors que tout ceci passait complètement au dessus de Roy. Lui ne voulait qu'une chose, s'entrainer pour oublier qu'il n'avait plus rien ni personne pour qui se battre. Heureusement Sin était là pour lui remonter le moral et lui changer les idées.

Un soir, Felicity resta tard pour configurer son nouveau petit bijou de technologie. Elle voulait aussi s'assurer qu'aucun fichier espion n'était présent dans son nouveau bébé. Elle trouvait tout de même bizarre qu'Amanda ait donné l'ordinateur sans plus de résistance. Elle la soupçonnait de vouloir les espionner à l'aide de son cadeau pour garder l'Arrow sous contrôle plus facilement.

Seulement la manœuvre allait lui prendre une bonne partie de la nuit. A partir d'une heure du matin, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Mais elle ne voulait pas partir, elle devait attendre qu'une recherche se termine. Elle aurait bien pris une tasse de café mais Oliver dormait dans la pièce d'à côté et malgré l'animosité qui régnait entre eux (ou qu'elle faisait régner entre eux), elle savait à quel point il avait du mal à dormir et ne souhaitait pas troubler son repos. Comme la recherche de l'ordinateur prit plus de temps que prévu elle décida de fermer les yeux quelques secondes pour reposer sa vue.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle ne se situait pas dans l'Arrow Cave mais dans le repère de Slade. Elle sentit à nouveau le métal froid de la lame de son sabre contre sa gorge. La poigne ferme de ses mains autour de ses épaules. Le souffle acre de cet homme dans son cou. Devant elle, les yeux d'Oliver ne la quittaient pas. Plus loin elle entendait Laurel se débattre de l'emprise d'un des sbires de Slade.

— Nous y revoilà de nouveau, gamin, tu vas devoir choisir. La douce Felicity ou l'électrique Laurel ? susurra presque Slade ravi de faire souffrir Oliver.

— Tu as donc si peu d'imagination pour refaire deux fois la même mise en scène ? grogna Oliver, avec un peu trop de défi dans la voix.

— J'ai promis de te faire souffrir au-delà de ma propre souffrance et crois moi, ceci n'est que le commencement.

— La vengeance t'as rendu bien dupe pour penser que je te livrerai la personne que j'aime aussi facilement.

Slade resserra sa prise sur son otage, la lame épousant dangereusement la forme de sa gorge.

— Que veux-tu dire ? cracha-t-il.

— Je ne l'aime pas, répondit-il en désignant la blonde du menton, d'un air dédaigneux.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était une diversion, ou le signal pour injecter le remède à l'ennemi d'Oliver alors elle chercha la petite fléchette dans la poche droite de son trench mais après une vérification rapide elle ne la trouva pas. Elle était sûre de l'avoir mise là, comment était-ce possible ? Elle commençait à paniquer, elle n'avait plus rien pour se défendre, plus rien pour aider Oliver.

— Très bien, tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à la voir mourir devant tes yeux donc, ronronna presque Slade à l'idée d'avoir le sang d'un être cher d'Oliver sur les mains.

Cette fois-ci c'était la fin, elle le savait, elle détourna son regard de celui d'Oliver, elle avait trop honte de son échec.

— Attends ! cria ce dernier.

Un infime espoir resurgit en elle. Peut-être avait-il trouvé une solution, il trouvait toujours une solution.

— Je vais te le prouver, déclara Oliver.

A cet instant tout devint confus. La vision de Felicity se troubla, elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Slade disparu et Oliver prit la place de l'assaillant, le sabre se transforma en une flèche. Comment cela était-il arrivé ? Elle n'en savait rien.

— C'est fini Felicity, tu as échoué, c'est fini ! grogna-t-il avant de lui planter la flèche dans l'épaule droite.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, la main d'Oliver sur cette même épaule.

— _C'est fini_ Felicity, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Dans la confusion entre la réalité et ce qu'elle venait de vivre, elle recula vivement, se libérant de son emprise. Oliver vu la panique dans son regard et chercha à la rassurer.

— Je suis là, calme-toi. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité, dit-il avec un ton se voulant protecteur.

Les cris de la jolie blonde l'avaient réveillé, il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour être à ses côtés et l'aider à sortir de l'emprise de ce mauvais rêve. En voyant la souffrance modifier ses traits, il ne put que ce dire que c'était de sa faute. Une jeune femme comme elle, ne devrait pas avoir à subir son monde de justicier masqué. Elle ne devrait pas faire de cauchemars peuplés par ceux qui lui veulent du mal à lui. Non, elle devrait rêver, rêver d'une vie paisible, qu'elle mériterait d'avoir.

Après quelques secondes à reprendre son souffle Felicity put faire le tri dans sa tête et revenir à la réalité. Devant elle, cet Oliver Queen ne lui voulait aucun mal, pourtant l'autre hantait encore ses pensés. Elle se demandait si son inconscient ne lui envoyait pas un message. Et s'il y avait une part de réalité dans ce mauvais rêve ?

— Felicity, commença prudemment Oliver. Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Si tu as besoin de parler tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

Il n'évoquait pas seulement son cauchemar mais tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la défaite de Slade. Il ne lui en avait pas parlé, pourtant il voyait bien que depuis ce jour quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux. Mais ils avaient tous les deux prétextés être trop occupés par telle ou telle tâche pour ne pas se faire face. Mais à cet instant Oliver sentait que le fossé se creusait un peu plus chaque jour et que s'il ne réagissait pas, il la perdrait pour de bon.

Il lui offrait le moyen de parler. N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle voulait ?

Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle était devant le fait accompli, sous le regard protecteur d'Oliver, elle ne savait plus quoi lui dire. Alors qu'elle ruminait dans sa tête toutes ses questions, là rien ne venait.

— Je…je balbutia-t-elle.

Elle porta son attention sur l'ordinateur, celui-ci indiquait que toutes les modifications avaient été correctement installées. Elle n'avait pas la tête à s'y remettre pour tout vérifier et décida d'éteindre la machine.

— Je suis juste fatiguée. Je vais rentrer, il se fait tard, annonça-t-elle une fois que l'écran fut noir.

Oliver acquiesça d'un signe de tête, il dû se contenir pour cacher sa déception.

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers. Oliver la regarda partir, impossible pour lui de la retenir. « _Pour lui dire quoi ? »_ pensait-il.

Mais avant de partir elle se retourna vers lui. Il pensait qu'elle allait enfin faire ce qu'il n'avait pas osé, c'est-à-dire enfin se parler et s'expliquer. Il espérait qu'elle engage enfin cette conversation, qu'elle le guiderait dans ses explications. Il avait besoin de cet électrochoc, qu'elle seule savait lui donner. Elle seule trouvait les mots justes pour le toucher en plein cœur.

— Je pense que je vais même prendre quelques jours. Tout est plus calme maintenant, tu peux te passer de mes services, non ?

Un vide emplie la poitrine d'Oliver à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il attendait.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, si tu veux prendre quelques jours de congés tu peux, répondit-il avec un sourire qui laissait entendre le contraire.

— Il me faut bien l'accord de mon patron, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton faussement enjoué.

« Patron » le mot raisonnait dans sa tête, le blessant un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il se répétait. C'était pourtant la vérité, cette phrase était anodine mais pourquoi cela l'affectait-il à ce point ? Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si c'était comme ça qu'elle le voyait désormais ?

Il lui fit un léger sourire pour prouver son approbation malgré la blessure qu'avaient provoquée ses mots.

— Tu m'avais promis que je ne serai pas seul, dit-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter les marches pour quitter la fonderie.

Il ne voulait pas le dire, mais les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, comme un cri du désespoir. C'était grâce aux paroles de la jeune femme qui lui étaient revenues en mémoire comme un coup de fouet. Alors qu'il allait baisser les bras, elle avait su trouver le moyen de lui redonner la foi.

Elle voulu lui répondre que lui, avait promis de ne pas la blesser. C'était lors de sa première rencontre avec l'Arrow.

— Et tu m'avais promis que je ne te perdrais pas, lâcha-t-elle au bord des larmes. Je t'ai confié à quel point l'abandon était une chose qui me terrifiait et pourtant, tu m'as abandonné et tu continu de le faire, s'emporta Felicity cette fois, ne pouvant plus cacher sa peine.

Oliver prit conscience de la signification de ses mots. Et pendant un instant il se mit à sa place, il la revoyait lorsqu'il l'avait quitté au manoir avec la seringue dans la main, la laissant seule et sans réelle défense. Par ce geste, il lui avait annoncé que Slade viendrait la chercher pour la menacer et l'utiliser contre lui. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dû ressentir alors qu'elle était seule dans le manoir à attendre que Slade face son entrée ?

_Elle devait être effrayée ,_ pensa Oliver. _Et elle doit toujours l'être à en juger par le cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire_. Et il n'avait rien fait pour éviter ça, ni pour l'aider à le surmonter.

— J'ai fait beaucoup trop de promesse que je n'ai pas pu tenir, reprit-il. Et c'est pour ça que tu t'éloignes, c'est pour ça que tu ne crois plus en moi.

— Tu sais très bien pourquoi je pars. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'évite le clicher du « sauf si tu me donnes une bonne raison de rester », finit-elle par dire dans un rire nerveux.

— Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, lâcha-t-il après un instant de réflexion. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas faire un tour à Central City?

Felicity se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Alors qu'il lui avait reproché d'avoir passé trop de temps dans cette ville, ou plutôt trop te temps au chevet de Barry Allen, maintenant il lui recommandait d'y aller ?

Oui, Oliver pensait que l'éloigner de lui et de Starling était une bonne chose pour elle, mais en ce qui concerne le reste il n'en pensait pas un mot, juste le fait d'imaginer Felicity au côté de Barry Allen, le mettait hors de lui.

Pour Felicity ce n'était autre qu'une preuve de son manque de considération pour elle, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose mettre de la distance entre eux. Elle pensa qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû lui dire qu'elle avait cru qu'il l'aimait. Maintenant il devait être embarrassé de travailler avec elle. Et de plus il lui suggérait de se rapprocher d'un autre homme. Alors qu'elle avait eu l'impression il y a quelques mois de ça, que ce dernier avait éveillé la jalousie d'Oliver, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence que là encore elle avait eue tout faux.

La conversation semblait être arrivée à un point de non-retour. Trop de choses avaient été dites, pour revenir en arrière. Elle allait partir, encore plus blessait qu'avant cet échange et laisser derrière elle l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Cet homme qui savait d'ores et déjà que si elle quittait sa vie, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il ne pouvait pas perdre une personne de plus, pas elle.

Alors qu'elle était décidée à quitter la pièce sans être sûre de revenir un jour, une question lui brula les lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas partir sans avoir cette réponse. Sans connaitre les motivations de ce choix. Même si elle devait souffrir, peu lui importait désormais.

Elle voulait la vérité.

S'il y avait un prix pour cela, elle était prête à le payer.

* * *

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce gros retard dans la publication. Note à moi-même : ne plus jamais croire que je puisse tenir les délais. Je n'ai plus de nouvelle de ma beta donc je suis un peu en galère. J'en profite donc pour passer un message, si vous voulez m'aider ce serait avec plaisir.**

**Sinon voilà il y a eu la première vraie confrontation entre Oliver et Felicity. Que va-t-elle lui demander ? A voir dans le prochain épisode.**

**Merci de votre soutien (notamment Juls et mogo pour les reviews en guest).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je vais faire mon Blabla au début cette fois-ci.**

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre soutien et votre fidélité à cette fiction, je suis aux anges dès que je reçois un mail et que je constate que vous êtes toujours présents. Merci à ****Mogo**** et ****Justine**** à qui je n'ai pas la chance de pouvoir envoyer un petit message privé pour les remercier des mots adorables qui me sont laissés.**

**Merci à Peetniss pour son aide :D**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre précédent :**_

Alors qu'elle était décidée à quitter la pièce sans être sûre de revenir un jour, une question lui brula les lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas partir sans avoir cette réponse. Sans connaitre les motivations de ce choix. Même si elle devait souffrir, peu lui importait désormais.

Elle voulait la vérité.

_S'il y avait un prix pour cela, elle était prête à le payer_.

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

Felicity se retourna et avança de nouveau vers Oliver pour lui faire face.

— Pourquoi moi ? le questionna-t-elle une fois à sa hauteur. Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé Sara pour ton plan ? Il y avait plus de chance que Slade y croit après tout, il connaissait votre passé commun. Ou est-ce peut-être parce que ce que l'on dit est vrai, plus c'est gros plus les gens tombent dans le panneau ?

Oliver soupira, il n'avait jamais entendu autant d'amertume dans la voix de la jeune femme. Quoi qu'il lui réponde, il savait qu'elle le prendrait mal.

— Slade se méfiait de Sara, il ne l'aurait pas laissée s'approcher, répondit froidement Oliver.

— Tu avais peur que Sara ne parvienne pas à s'approcher ? J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est l'inverse et que tu n'avais pas envie de voir Slade menacer Sara, continua Felicity d'un ton toujours plus accusateur.

Oliver ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire pour la calmer. Ils auraient dû crever l'abcès bien avant, le fait que Felicity ressasse tout ça n'avait rien arrangé. Pour compenser le manque d'explications, elle n'avait eu de cesse de trouver des réponses seule, en élaborant des scénarios tous plus improbables les uns que les autres.

— Mais ce n'est pas ça que je te reproche, reprit Felicity. Je sais qu'elle compte pour toi et que tu ne veux pas prendre le risque qui lui arrive quelque chose, tu m'avais dit que c'était important pour toi.

Oliver devinait où elle voulait en venir et avait compris l'orientation qu'allait bientôt prendre leur conversation. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas lui laisser dire : qu'il l'avait envoyée tout droit dans le repaire de Slade parce qu'il ne tenait pas à elle. Il ne la laisserait pas croire ça, car c'était faux, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de les briser tous les deux.

— Sara est une grande fille, elle aurait pu se défendre toute seule. Si elle ne faisait pas partie du plan c'est parce qu'elle n'y avait pas sa place, s'expliqua Oliver calmement.

Ces paroles radoucirent Felicity. En cet instant, elle avait horreur de ça, mais la voix d'Oliver l'apaisait toujours. Il avait ce don pour lui faire croire en quelques mots qu'elle était en sécurité, qu'elle était spéciale pour lui.

Malgré tout, elle s'évertuait à éviter son regard, si par malheur elle croisait ses yeux bleus, elle avait peur d'oublier qu'elle n'avait encore eu aucune réponse. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en tire à si bon compte. Ce soir elle était décidée à ne pas se contenter de quelques paroles rassurantes.

Oliver s'avança vers Felicity. Cette dernière sut aussitôt ce qu'il allait faire. Il allait poser ses mains sur ses épaules la forçant à le regarder. Il avait réussi à éviter beaucoup trop de discussions comme ça, alors elle recula d'un pas.

Oliver sentit la frustration parcourir son corps.

— Je tiens à clarifier quelque chose. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'évitais aux personnes importantes pour moi de prendre des risques parce que malheureusement même si je veux n'impliquer personne, je n'y arrive pas.

Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle comptait pour lui et qu'il ne souhaiterait jamais qui lui arrive quelque chose de mal. Pourtant Felicity ne réagissait toujours pas. Alors Oliver se souvint que par sa dernière phrase, elle parlait de toute autre chose. Il savait que, s'il s'engageait sur cette voie, elle réagirait, mais par contre il ne savait pas où ça le mènerait.

— Je t'ai dit une fois, qu'à cause de la vie que je mène, je pense qu'il est préférable que je ne sois pas avec quelqu'un à qui je tienne réellement, déclara-t-il en attendant sa réaction, qui ne tarda pas à venir.

— Oh s'il te plaît Oliver, épargne-moi ça ! Sois honnête un peu, si ce n'est pas avec moi, au moins que ce soit avec toi-même ! Ce joli discours a tenu quoi, deux semaines ? Le temps que Sara revienne d'entre les morts.

— Non ! s'emporta- t-il lui aussi. Je pensais ce que j'ai dit et je le pense toujours !

— Tu veux dire que tu ne tenais pas à Sara ? Tu me prends à ce point pour une idiote ? cracha Felicity de plus en plus hors d'elle.

Peut-être qu'elle passait pour une fille jalouse mais elle s'en moquait bien. Elle pensait que cette conversation allait bientôt s'arrêter (sûrement avec elle claquant la porte) et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas pour s'excuser. Autant en profiter, se disait-elle.

— Je n'avais juste pas peur pour sa sécurité, elle n'avait rien à craindre de mes activités, s'expliqua Oliver décidément agacé de parler de son histoire avec Sara.

— Dommage que la femme idéale ait décidé de prendre le large, souffla Felicity assez fort pour qu'Oliver l'entende.

Elle devenait insolente mais elle était soulagée que ces mots sortent enfin de sa bouche. Evoquer Sara refaisait apparaitre ce sentiment d'infériorité qu'elle avait ressenti à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait vu au bras d'Oliver. Elle n'avait rien contre elle, elle l'avait trouvée plutôt gentille et cordiale avec elle, peut-être même qu'elles auraient pu être bonnes amies dans d'autre circonstance. Pourtant elle ne cessait d'associer Sara à l'idéal féminin qu'elle ne pourrait jamais atteindre.

_Enfin, l'idéal féminin d'Oliver_, nota mentalement Felicity.

Oliver bouillonnait intérieurement, il voulait dire tellement plus de chose, il voulait rattraper la situation mais il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Felicity aussi vulnérable. Malgré ce qu'elle pouvait penser d'elle, lui savait qu'elle était une femme forte. Malgré les nombreuses épreuves qu'il lui avait faites vivre en l'intégrant dans l'équipe, elle n'avait jamais baissé les bras, elle était restée fidèle à ses idéaux et à sa bonne humeur qui était devenue la bouffée d'oxygène d'Oliver dans les moments les plus durs.

Il se rendait compte que comme lui, elle avait mis sa vie entre parenthèses pour l'aider dans ses missions. Elle le comprenait parfois même mieux que lui et elle avait en elle ce qu'il avait éperdument besoin : la foi, pas seulement en la vie, mais surtout en lui.

Il avait aussi appris à la connaitre. Et en la voyant ainsi, son corps tendu par la colère, il savait ce que ça signifiait. Elle avait les bras croisés fermement sur la poitrine et elle gigotait d'un pied sur l'autre. Ses lunettes étaient dans sa main droite, ce qui permettait à Oliver de mieux apprécier son regard bleu perçant, qui ce soir était emprunt de colère. C'était comme si elle lui criait « Mais parle, Oliver. Arrête de t'enfermer dans ce mutisme et parle-moi enfin ! »

— Elle n'est pas du genre à s'attacher, reprit alors Oliver. Je sais ce que c'est parce que je suis comme elle (enfin j'étais comme elle, pensa Oliver) et je savais que cette facette de ma personnalité ne pouvait pas la blesser. Ce n'est pas seulement à cause de la vie que je mène que je ne peux pas être avec quelqu'un qui compte, c'est surtout à cause de moi.

Felicity avait pu constater qu'Oliver était assez instable sentimentalement parlant et elle avait cru comprendre que ça ne datait pas d'hier.

Mais malgré ces belles paroles, elle n'avait toujours pas de réelles réponses.

— Je n'ai toujours voulu qu'une chose, continua doucement Oliver visiblement désireux de prouver à Felicity qu'il pouvait se confier à elle. C'est te protéger. Je me le suis promis, et je l'ai promis à Diggle lorsque tu es entrée dans l'équipe. Et j'ai essayé de le faire, j'ai dû faire des choix pour y parvenir, même si j'ai du mettre des choses de côté mais …

— Alors c'est ça, le coupa Felicity qui s'emportait soudainement. Nous y revoilà, tu me reproches d'avoir dû tuer pour me protéger.

Felicity avait perdu sa perspicacité, la douleur lui faisait croire et comprendre ce qu'elle redoutait le plus, c'est-à-dire perdre Oliver. Au lieu de faire tout pour l'éviter, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se rapprocher un peu plus du gouffre, de voir jusqu'à quel point elle pouvait s'approcher du précipice.

Oliver commençait à perdre patience, il ne voyait pas comment faire entendre raison à la jolie blonde. Il avait l'impression que c'était le revers de la médaille après avoir passé deux années à la repousser pour ne pas qu'elle souffre maintenant qu'il voulait s'expliquer, c'était elle qui reculait de deux pas à chaque fois que lui avançait vers elle et c'était lui qui en souffrait.

— Non, Felicity. Tu ne comprends pas, reprit posément Oliver.

— Non, en effet, alors expliques moi !

Oliver prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre la parole et de revenir sur cette soirée où le Comte avait retenu Felicity en otage. Il comptait regagner sa confiance et ça passerait par lui ouvrir son cœur et enfin partager ses pensées.

— Quand j'ai su que tu étais en danger et que le Comte te menaçait, je n'ai pas hésité un instant. Je sais que tu dois te souvenir de cette journée parfaitement…

Il lui laissa le temps de se replonger dans ce souvenir. Il avait raison, elle se souvenait parfaitement de chaque minute de cette soirée, elle avait été à cran longtemps après cet incident.

— Je ne comptais pas le tuer, reprit Oliver. Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix à faire mais je t'ai menti.

L'air se bloqua un instant dans la poitrine de Felicity, attendant fébrilement la suite.

— Si j'y repense maintenant, continua Oliver. Je sais qu'il y avait un autre moyen. Mais je ne lui ai pas laissé une seule chance, j'ai décoché trois flèches, tu comprends ?

Felicity hocha la tête. Oui elle comprenait ce qu'il sous-entendait. Il aurait pu lui planter une flèche dans le bras ou dans la main pour lui faire lâcher la seringue mais au lieu de ça, il lui avait lancé trois flèches coup sur coup sans aucune chance pour le Comte d'en réchapper.

— Pourquoi avoir fait ce choix ? demanda timidement Felicity.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui ai pris cette décision, la colère l'a fait à ma place. Elle m'a envahie en un instant, comme un brasier qui s'enflamme.

— Parce que Théa a failli mourir à cause du Vertigo, déclara Felicity pour prouver à Oliver qu'elle avait compris.

— Non, répondit Oliver en avançant d'un pas. Parce qu'il te menacer … Toi … Parce qu'il t'utilisait pour m'atteindre … Parce qu'il avait ses mains sur toi …, la voix d'Oliver se brisa.

Felicity retenait son souffle, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à la détresse soudaine dans le ton qu'avait employé Oliver. Mille et une questions se bousculaient à nouveau dans sa tête. Elles se stoppèrent nettes lorsqu'Oliver reprit la parole.

— L'amour est l'émotion la plus forte.

Elle arrêta de regarder un point invisible derrière Oliver pour enfin le regarder lui. Leur regard se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Felicity Smoak était pour une des rares fois dans sa vie à court de parole.

— J'en ai assez de faire ça, déclara Oliver.

Felicity fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas à quoi faisait allusion Oliver. Son cœur se mit à battre à une allure folle, elle savait que quelque chose allait se passer, elle sentait que quelque chose allait prendre fin.

Oliver vu la panique parcourir le visage de son interlocutrice. Mais aucune panique ne se dégageait de lui. Pour la première fois depuis son retour de l'île, il était sûr de son choix.

La ville voyait désormais l'Arrow comme un héro mais quant était-il de lui ? Ce soir là, il voulait enfin penser à lui, il ne voulait plus taire ses émotions.

Alors pour cesser les interrogations silencieuses de Felicity, il s'approcha d'elle encore un peu plus. Ils échangèrent un regard intense, il ne voulait pas qu'elle recule, alors par ce regard, il lui laissait le choix.

Il combla le dernier vide entre eux et scella ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser tendre et doux pour lui prouver qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était son nouveau départ.

* * *

**Je suis impatiente d'avoir vos avis sur ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, j'espère que ça se ressent à la lecture. **

**A très vite !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pour celles et ceux qui attendaient impatiemment la suite, la voilà !**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre précédent :**_

Il combla le dernier vide entre eux et scella ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser tendre et doux pour lui prouver qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était son nouveau départ.

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

Felicity se réveilla tout doucement. Alors qu'elle avait encore les yeux clos, le rêve qu'elle avait fait durant la nuit lui revint en mémoire. Elle sentit le feu lui monter au visage tellement elle fût embarrassée, au fur et à mesure qu'elle se souvenait des détails de son rêve. Ce rêve lui semblait être tellement réel, elle pouvait sentir à nouveau les lèvres d'Oliver sur les siennes, ses mains sur ses hanches, son souffle chaud dans sa nuque lui provoquant une multitude de petits frissons.

Elle avait déjà rêvé de son patron, mais jamais aucun de ses rêves n'avaient été autant érotiques, malgré tout, jamais ils n'avaient semblé si vraisemblables. Normalement dans ses rêveries, il y avait toujours quelque chose de terriblement illogique qui lui rappelait qu'elle était en train de dormir, comme son interlocuteur qui se transformait subitement et inexplicablement en chat. Ou, sinon, elle atterrissait dans la Arrow Cave alors qu'elle venait juste de franchir la porte de sa cabine de douche et se retrouvait honteusement devant Dig, Roy et Oliver dans sa serviette de bain panda.

Pourtant, là, hormis le fait qu'elle avait passé une nuit extraordinaire sous les draps avec Oliver, rien ne lui semblait illogique.

Elle savait déjà que ses images allaient passer en boucle dans sa tête toute la journée, elle allait vraiment avoir encore plus de mal que d'ordinaire à garder sa concentration alors qu'Oliver serait dans la même pièce qu'elle.

« Accroche-toi bien à moi » avait dit Oliver dans son rêve fantasmatique alors qu'il soulevait Felicity du sol, celle-ci avait alors entouré la taille d'Oliver de ses jambes, Oliver ne pouvant pas s'empêcher d'embrasser Felicity et ils partirent tous les deux ainsi vers la chambre d'appoint qu'avait installé ce dernier dans une pièce du sous-sol du Verdant. Felicity se dit que son inconscient avait une définition bien étrange de « circonstances platoniques ».

Elle se demanda si elle devait avoir honte d'avoir fait un rêve aussi explicite, son corps comme pour lui répondre fût parcouru par une intense chaleur. Felicity respira profondément afin de se calmer, et de redescendre de son petit nuage.

C'était étrange, elle s'entendait respirer tout à coup et impossible de faire moins de bruit. Puis elle se rendit compte que cette respiration ne venait pas d'elle. Elle se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Et ce ne fût pas les murs de sa chambre qui apparurent mais bel et bien ceux du repère d'Oliver.

Elle hésita un instant avant de tourner la tête pour vérifier si c'était bien l'apollon à la capuche qui respirait à ses côtés. Lorsqu'elle se tourna, elle rencontra le beau regard bleu d'Oliver et un immense sourire étira ses lèvres.

Elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle avait bien passé la nuit dernière avec Oliver et pas seulement pour parler du beau temps.

Sa soirée avait si mal commencé, elle pensait avoir perdu Oliver et les voilà maintenant, enfin à la place qu'ils méritaient.

— Bien dormi ? demanda Oliver en caressant les longs cheveux blonds de Felicity.

— Divinement bien, répondit-elle sincèrement.

« Devrai-je le pincer pour m'assurer qu'il est bien réel ? » se demanda Felicity. « Mauvaise idée » se dit-elle quasi aussitôt.

— Est-ce qu'on va avoir une conversation gênante, là, maintenant, de suite ? l'interrogea la jolie blonde en scrutant le regard pensif d'Oliver.

— Je me disais juste que… J'aime beaucoup quand tu as les cheveux détachés.

— « Oliver Queen, conseillé capillaire », ça en jetterait sur une carte de visite, se moqua Felicity, en se redressant, gardant une main sur le torse musclé d'Oliver.

Oliver rit à cette remarque, et elle se dit que cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas entendu le rire d'Oliver.

— Sinon, quelle est la vraie raison de ce regard ? reprit-elle.

Oliver se demanda pourquoi il avait tant de fois repoussé cette fille qui ne le comprenait que trop bien. Elle était la seule à le connaitre lui, le Oliver Queen qui avait passé cinq années en enfer, alors que beaucoup voulaient concilier l'ancien lui avec le nouveau. Elle seule le voyait comme il était vraiment.

— Je me dis que j'ai failli te perdre à de trop nombreuses reprises et je n'ai pas envie que par ma faute, parce que tu es avec moi, tu deviennes une cible pour mes ennemies.

Les larmes commençaient déjà à embuer les yeux de Felicity, elle redoutait terriblement qu'il lui dise qu'elle avait été une autre de ses filles avec lesquelles il passait une nuit puis qu'il ignorait après.

Elle aurait préféré que rien ne se passe entre eux plutôt que d'être la fille d'un coup d'un soir. Elle se disait à cet instant qu'il valait mieux espérer qu'une chose arrive et ressentir la frustration que ça ne soit pas le cas, plutôt que d'être déçue lorsque ça arrive vraiment et que ce n'était pas ce qu'on espérait.

Oliver remarqua le désarroi de Felicity, il essuya une larme silencieuse qui coulait le long de sa joue.

— Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais te dire, la rassura Oliver. Je veux juste te garder rien que pour moi, je voudrai qu'on soit les seuls au courant.

— Tu… tu veux que notre relation reste secrète, tâtonna Felicity.

— Au moins pour le moment. Le temps que Diggle et moi t'enseignons les bases pour te défendre. J'avais longtemps repoussé cette échéance pour pas que tu te sentes l'âme d'une aventurière et décides d'aller sur le terrain mais comme maintenant ça semble inévitable, je préfère m'assurer que tu puisses te défendre toute seule.

— T'inquièterais-tu pour moi, Oliver Queen ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire de fierté.

— Oui, bien plus que tu ne le penses, répondit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Felicity soupira d'aise tellement elle était enfin comblée de bonheur.

Soudain un bruit l'interpella.

— Quelqu'un arrive, murmura la jolie blonde, en se levant rapidement pour s'habiller en quatrième vitesse.

Une fois à la porte pour sortir de la chambre, elle tourna sur elle-même cherchant quelque chose.

— Oliver tu n'as pas vu mes chaussures par hasard ?

— Il me semble que tu les as balancées sauvagement sous ton bureau, hier soir.

A l'évocation de ce détail, Felicity sentit que ses joues s'empourpraient de nouveau, ce qui amusa Oliver.

— Je file, souffla-t-elle avant de tourner les talons à petits pas rapides, en direction de la pièce principale du repère.

Oliver allait lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine de cacher leur relation à Diggle et Roy mais il se retint, il voulait voir combien de temps, elle allait pouvoir garder ça pour elle. Ce qui allait sûrement donner lieu à des situations cocasses, il ne pouvait pas attendre pour assister à ça.

— Ah vous voilà ! annonça triomphalement Felicity en retrouvant ses escarpins sous son bureau.

Elle se pencha pour les ramasser puis se releva, lorsqu'elle fit volte-face elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Roy.

Ce dernier la dévisagea des pieds à la tête en s'attardant sur ses pieds nus et ses chaussures à la main.

— J'avais mal aux pieds, se justifia rapidement Felicity en s'asseyant sur sa chaise de bureau et allumant ses ordinateurs.

— Où est Oliver ? demanda le jeune homme.

— Il est dans son lit, répondit naturellement Felicity. Enfin, je suppose, se rattrapa-t-elle. Je ne suis pas allée dans sa chambre pour le vérifier, c'est juste que… s'il n'est pas là il doit forcément être dans sa chambre, hein ? bafouilla-t-elle.

Roy se demanda ce qui lui prenait tout à coup.

— D'accord, dit-il en accentuant son « a » d'un air suspicieux avec un sourcil levé. Sinon, ça va toi ? Tu as l'air … extenuée.

— J'ai eu une longue nuit, s'expliqua-t-elle en riant pour atténuer les soupçons de Roy.

— Tu as passé la nuit ici ?

_Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait tant envie de parler ce matin_ ? se questionna intérieurement Felicity.

— Les ordinateurs, dit-elle en les désignant de la main. J'ai dû travailler toute la nuit dessus … sur… sur les ordinateurs, se clarifia-t-elle avec un peu trop de gêne. Un café ? lui demanda-t-elle en se levant précipitamment de sa chaise pour changer de discutions.

Heureusement Roy n'était pas d'humeur à se poser trop de question. Comme par exemple : pourquoi les ordinateurs étaient-ils éteints alors qu'elle venait de lui expliquer avoir travaillé toute la nuit. Il se contenta de ça.

— Non merci, je vais aller m'entrainer, annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers le côté du stand de tir.

— Moi j'en veux bien un, déclara Oliver qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Il lui sourit, Felicity hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la machine à café, puis disposa deux tasses sur un plateau.

Oliver pendant ce temps, alla saluer Roy et lui indiqua quelques exercices à faire. Diggle ne tarda pas, lui aussi à descendre l'escalier qui mène au repère.

Il posa le journal qu'il tenait entre les mains sur le bureau de Felicity.

— Les nouvelles fraîches, annonça Diggle.

Felicity qui était de nouveau devant ses nombreux écrans, pencha la tête pour pouvoir lire la une.

« _RAY PALMER : le nouveau PDG de Queen Cosolidated_ »

Elle échangea un regard inquiet avec John avant de porter son attention sur Oliver qui se dirigeait vers leur table.

Oliver ne put contenir une moue de mécontentement à la lecture du gros titre.

Felicity se retourna vers ses écrans et commença à taper frénétiquement sur un clavier.

— Que fais-tu ? lui demanda Oliver.

— Je cherche des infos sur ce Ray Palmer, répondit Felicity sans lâcher son écran des yeux.

— Ce n'est pas la peine, déclara calmement Oliver, de la résignation dans la voix.

Elle se retourna aussi sec et fixa son regard dans celui d'Oliver.

— Il n'est pas question que tu abandonnes l'entreprise de ton père ! Je vais chercher des infos sur ce type et on va t'aider à reprendre les rênes de ta société.

Diggle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Felicity pour lui prouver qu'il soutenait sa démarche.

— Est-ce que c'est clair ? le questionna Felicity.

— Parfaitement, répondit Oliver ne pouvant pas cacher la fierté qui se dégageait de son sourire.

Ce fût comme un top-départ pour Felicity qui se relança aussitôt dans ses recherches, totalement absorbée par sa tache, c'était comme si elle s'enfermait dans une bulle, il n'y avait plus qu'elle et ses ordinateurs.

Oliver se dirigea vers la machine à café où le breuvage était enfin prêt. Il ajouta une tasse sur le plateau pour servir Diggle. Puis amena une tasse fumante à Felicity qui lui lança un « merci » distrait.

— Je me trompe où il y a du changement entre vous deux ? demanda Diggle à Oliver, une fois qu'ils furent à l'écart.

— Qu'est ce qu'il te fait penser ça ? rétorqua Oliver essayant de paraitre distant.

— A d'autre, s'exclama John. La Felicity que je viens de voir à l'instant, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis un petit moment. C'est celle qui n'a pas peur de te passer un savon parce qu'elle croit en toi.

Oliver ne répondit rien, Diggle avait compris. Ils étaient comme ça tous les deux, ils se comprenaient à demi-mot. Ne pas avoir besoin d'étaler ses sentiments c'était ce qui avait de pratique avec Diggle.

— Tu m'aideras à la protéger, demanda après un long silence Oliver, qui de loin couvait des yeux sa protégée.

— Comme si tu avais besoin de me demander. Elle est comme une petite sœur maintenant pour moi … mais blanche, plaisanta Diggle.

Oliver se joignit à lui.

— Venez voir, déclara Felicity.

Tout le monde se rapprocha de son bureau, y compris Roy.

— J'ai trouvé pas mal de choses louches sur cet homme. Il y a beaucoup d'affaires criminelles où son nom est mentionné mais c'est à croire qu'à chaque fois il était juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Il est riche et lourdement diplômé, pas de femme, pas d'enfant, pas de logement fixe, il voyage d'hôtel de luxe en hôtel de luxe.

Oliver regarda attentivement chaque document présent sur les écrans.

— Ça sent le mec qui a assez d'influence pour éviter d'avoir un casier judiciaire là, cracha Roy.

Oliver et Diggle, ne disaient toujours rien.

— Techniquement, je suis toujours la secrétaire du big boss, je vais aller me présenter au nouveau patron, déclara joyeusement Felicity.

— Pas question ! aboya Oliver avant de se radoucir. Ce type ne m'inspire pas confiance, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez lui. Je préfère que tu restes là à fouiller son passé.

— Et risquer d'être renvoyée pour désertion de poste, je ne pense pas non. Puis qui se méfierait d'une innocente secrétaire, blonde qui plus est. Puis j'aime trop mon salaire, rajouta-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour les autres.

— Je viens avec toi alors, annonça Oliver.

Felicity lui fit les gros yeux.

— Pour la passation de pouvoir, se justifia Oliver avec un sourire en coin.

Felicity pencha la tête sur le côté.

_Vraiment ?_ pensa-t-elle. _Ce n'est pas plutôt pour assurer mes arrières_ ?

— Je vais chercher la voiture ? proposa Diggle.

— Non, pas besoin, reste avec Roy. Il faut qu'il s'entraine.

Felicity se leva, attrapa sa tablette et se dirigea vers les escaliers, Oliver sur ses talons. Il posa la main dans le creux de son dos, ce qui déclencha une décharge électrique le long de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme.

— Est-ce qu'on peut passer chez moi, en vitesse pour que je prenne une douche, murmura Felicity à l'intention d'Oliver. J'ai l'impression qu'on peut me suivre à la trace, grimaça-t-elle.

— Je serai ravi de découvrir ton appartement, sourit Oliver.

— J'espère que je n'ai pas laissé trainé mes petites culottes, rigola-t-elle.

Felicity, resterait toujours la même, naturelle, fraiche et pétillante. Comment avait-t-il pu imaginer avancer sans elle ?

* * *

**Voilà, c'était un chapitre plus léger et plus fun. Je m'éclate vraiment à écrire cette fiction, pour moi mais aussi pour vous qui m'encouragez à faire de mon mieux pour écrire encore et encore.**

**Merci Mogo : J'espère que ce chapitre aussi te conviendra :D**

**Je suis impatiente d'avoir vos avis sur ce nouveau chapitre. **

**A très vite !**

**PS : Je vous adore ;)**


End file.
